


The man who watered the plants.

by logosandpathos



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logosandpathos/pseuds/logosandpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Mi dispiace » sussurrò lui, mentre l’uomo si lasciava scivolare la tazza di tè dalle mani, mandandola in frantumi.<br/>Brian cadde sulle ginocchia, ma il Dottore sapeva che l’urlo disumano che gli fuoriuscì dalla bocca non era dovuto alle schegge di ceramica che si erano fatte spazio nella carne viva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man who watered the plants.

_ The man who watered the plants. _

« C’è una cosa che devo fare prima di partire » disse il Dottore guardando River negli occhi. E lei capì, senza il bisogno di spiegazioni.     
«  Fai sempre promesse che non puoi mantenere, amore mio. »  
 _Non loro, non loro, non loro. Non stavolta. Questa volta è diverso. Questa volta passeranno sul mio cadavere prima di averli._ Tutto falso, tutto vano. Mai nulla lo aveva fatto sentire così colpevole. Neanche il furto del TARDIS, neanche la Guerra del Tempo, neanche aver ucciso Romana.  
La cabina blu cominciò a scomparire alzando un turbinio di polvere e foglie che andarono a sbattere contro le lapidi intorno, contro la statua dell’Angelo ormai ferma, col volto nascosto.  
L’atterraggio, di fronte a quell’appartamento a lui così familiare fu più amaro di quanto il Dottore avesse immaginato mentre pensava alle parole giuste da dire a Brian. Ma non c’erano parole giuste, non esiste un discorso tanto potente da lenire il dolore di un padre di fronte alla perdita di suo figlio. Lui lo sapeva, lui era stato padre e aveva visto la sua bambina morirgli tra le braccia. Ma almeno si erano detti addio, lasciandosi con un messaggio di speranza, finendo una guerra che non aveva motivo di esistere.  
Ora questa separazione a cosa doveva essere imputata? Come avrebbe potuto giustificarla? Non avevano salvato il mondo dagli Angeli, non avevano sottratto alla morte gli esseri umani. Tutti i loro sforzi, tutti i loro viaggi cancellati da un tocco. E ora sentiva la mancanza di Rory, a cui non aveva dato nemmeno un ultimo abbraccio. Sentiva la mancanza del profumo dei capelli di Amy, quando appoggiava la testa contro la sua spalla. Gli mancavano i loro baci, quando inesorabilmente si ritrovava ad essere sempre il terzo incomodo. Gli mancava la sicurezza che sentiva avendoli accanto, il potere del trio. Mentre bussava alla porta sentiva mille voci nella sua testa. _« Ci sarai fino alla mia fine. » « O viceversa. »_ Neanche questo era stato mantenuto. Lui non l’aveva vista la sua fine, non le aveva stretto le mani avvizzite e gli occhi stanchi di chi ha vissuto un’epoca a cui non è appartenuto davvero. Un saluto ad una lapide non è sufficiente dopo aver letto negli occhi di una persona la morte per così tante, tante volte. E fu uno sguardo simile quello che vide riflesso in Brian quando aprì la porta e non li trovò davanti a se.  
« Mi dispiace » sussurrò lui, mentre l’uomo si lasciava scivolare la tazza di tè dalle mani, mandandola in frantumi.  
Brian cadde sulle ginocchia, ma il Dottore sapeva che l’urlo disumano che gli fuoriuscì dalla bocca non era dovuto alle schegge di ceramica che si erano fatte spazio nella carne viva.  
« Perché non sono venuti da me? – chiese nel pianto, stringendo i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche dopo che il Dottore gli ebbe raccontato tutto – Avrebbero potuto raggiungermi nel passato, dirmi cosa sarebbe successo… »  
« Non sarebbe stato possibile, Brian – rispose l’altro, comprensivo – Avresti saputo la storia prima del tempo e avresti potuto impedire che accadesse. Avresti impedito loro di viaggiare con me. Amy e Rory hanno fatto così tanto per il mondo, per l’universo… »  
Brian si rizzò in piedi con uno scatto repentino: « Allora è questo che fai! Tu porti le persone con te per aggiustare gli affari del cosmo che non saresti capace di sistemare da solo. Ti aiutano ad uccidere e a salvare persone mentre tu non sei capace di proteggere loro! »  
Il Dottore sentì la rabbia invadergli ogni cellula del corpo, la sentiva pompare nei due cuori. Con un passo gli fu a pochi centimetri e fissandolo dritto negli occhi, con una calma che non gli apparteneva, proferì: « Posso avere l’aspetto di un ventenne, Brian, ma sono più vecchio di quanto tu possa minimamente immaginare. Questi occhi hanno visto morte e distruzione arrecate dalle mai più disparate, persino le mie. E sono stato da solo per tanto, tanto tempo. E non credere che io non soffra per la loro perdita perché – e qui la sua voce si incrinò, non reggendo più quel tono piatto e minaccioso che aveva assunto in precedenza – ho perso tante persone nella mia vita, ma quelle che abbandono per prime dopo una rigenerazione sono sempre la separazione più dolorosa. »  
La sua mente viaggiò verso Rose, che ora forse stava finalmente vivendo la vita felice e tranquilla che meritava. Un dolore forte lo prese allo stomaco, come un calcio ben assestato, come quando la persona che ami scompare in un soffio.  
Cadde seduto sul divano, con la testa tra le mani, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Brian fu preso da sgomento di fronte a quella sofferenza che pensava non potesse appartenergli.  
« Portami da loro » mormorò, disperato.  
« Non posso. Ormai i fatti del 1938 sono un punto fisso nella storia. »  
« Allora portami nel 1937. »  
Il Dottore alzò la testa. « Ripeti ciò che hai appena detto » ordinò.  
« Portami nel 1937. In fondo tu non potrai più vederli perché si creerebbe un paradosso, ma non hai specificato che la mia presenza possa essere dannosa. C’è una speranza? »  
Il Signore del Tempo non rispose, ma si alzò e diede un bacio sulla fronte a quell’uomo così semplice eppure così geniale. Gli afferrò il braccio e corse in strada, coi piedi che sembravano respingere l’asfalto per cercare di volare sfidando la gravità.  
Non avrebbe potuto rivederli, ma non tutto era perduto. Poteva garantire a Brian una vecchiaia da passare scaldato dall'affetto dei propri cari. Poteva mandare loro un ultimo messaggio, un ultimo  _“vi amo”_ marchiato in rosso nella storia.  
« River! River! – gridava correndo, in preda alla pazza gioia – River! Si va nel 1937! »  
La donna, da dentro il TARDIS sorrise e sussurrò: « Come vuoi, amore mio » e cominciò ad impostare i comandi. 

***

Ora Winter Quay non esiste più. Al suo posto sorge un hotel di lusso molto in voga tra i turisti più benestanti. Ma se passate per Battery Park, date un’occhiata a quell’albergo, perché di fronte all’entrata c’è una statua in pietra di una bellezza struggente. Potrebbe sembrare una scultura femminile come tante altre, ma se osservate bene, tra i drappeggi del vestito, vi è un’incisione un po’ tremolante e incomprensibile ai più che recita: 

_Il nostro viaggio non è stato in vano.  
                               B._


End file.
